


Take your time xx

by ShamelessAmour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1229 words, Adorable, Cute, F/M, Family friendly xD, Future?, Harry Styles - Freeform, I wrote this when i was like 12-, idk - Freeform, romantic, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessAmour/pseuds/ShamelessAmour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry worries about you hurting yourself and when you do he is Prince Charming as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your time xx

You and harry were in the kitchen cooking a meal together and you were rushing around trying to make sure nothing burnt as he chopped the vegetables.

 

“Y/N calm down babe” He whispered in your ear making you jump because you didn’t know he was behind you.

 

“You scared me harry’ You said placing a hand over your chest, he just chuckled and pecked your forehead sweetly and went back to chopping the vegies. You took a deep breath and started moving at a slower pace knowing harry would tell you off if you didn’t calm down. You had remained calm for a little but soon started to rush again. Harry just sighed but let you rush around for a little knowing it would stress you out if you didn’t finish it and have it perfect.Harry was in the living room setting up the table. You had taken the meat off the stove and served it up on the plate when you put the pan down you thought you put it on the warm hotplate but you put it on the opposite one so when your hand went down your mouth flung open and an ear piercing scream left your mouth. As soon as the scream left your lips you heard things dropping and saw harry sprint into the kitchen with a scared look on his face.

 

"Babe!!!” He yelled as you rushed to the sink, him following behind you

 

“What happened?!?!” He questioned looking at your red swelling hand. You could feel tears welling in your eyes but didn’t want to cry about something so petty, but gosh did it hurt. After a while of you not answering considering you completely forgot about his question, he spoke up.

 

“Y/N what happened babe” he asked gently grabbing your wrist, he frowned when he saw how bad it had gotten.

 

You looked into his eyes as he looked into yours

 

“ I um…burnt it” You said a frown sketching its way onto your face, he bites his lip in concentration, trying to figure how what will help you the best.

 

“Keep it under the water for me please babe” He mumbled earning a simple nod in return. At this point you had completely forgotten about the meal itself.

 

Harry ran upstairs to grab something for your hand, running a little faster than he should have but you could understand where he was coming from. As soon as he returned he gently wrapped a bandage around your hand, every time you winced he’d frown and look at you apologetically, muttering things under his breath which were almost inaudible.

 

“There you go love” He mumbled before turning your hand over and kissing it softly.

 

“Please be more careful Hun” He exclaimed calmly, you smiled softly and got on your tippy toes pecking his cheek

 

“ I promise I will be more careful” You say hearing a quiet but not inaudible sigh escape his pink, plump soft lips.

 

After you served the food onto the plates, harry picked them up in his big hands and carried them to the table, setting them down on the place mats which were opposite each other.

 

“Come sit down babe” He said pulling your chair out for you, you only giggled and nodded your head in a ‘thank you’ way for which he returned a cheeky smile.

 

“Lets eat babe” he said shoving some potatoes into his mouth, you giggled and started eating. After dinner harry insisted you sit down and relax while he cleaned up, you were hesitant at first but he told you if you didn’t you wouldn’t get kisses for a week, of course harry couldn’t go that long without your lips connecting to his but you gave in anyway.

 

You sat on the couch and placed your head on the arm of it watching harry clean, you smiled softly watching your boyfriend intently. He looked over at you and smiled widely making you blush knowing you’d been caught red handed staring at him.

 

When he had finished cleaning he came and sat down next to you, pulling you into his lap and nuzzling his face into your hair and closing his eyes letting out a breath before pecking your head. You smiled at his gesture and snuggled into his side closing your eyes and relaxing into his touch. You felt your eyes getting heavy and tried to keep them open

 

“Go to sleep baby” He whispered in your ear, pulling you closer to his body, you smiles weakly and went to bed.

 

You could feel yourself moving and groaned hearing a soft chuckle

 

“Shhh babe its okay, I’m just moving us to the bedroom” He said replying to your unspoken question, you nodded slowly and grabbed onto his shirt.

 

As soon as you got to the bedroom, Harry placed you on the bed and kissed your forehead before tucking you in. You started getting worried because you didn’t feel the bed dip.

 

“Babe I’m just getting changed” He whispered obviously knowing you missed his presence, his touch, body, lips, warmth and just him in general. You felt the bed dip and rolled over onto your side and opened your eyes slightly seeing his green eyes watching you, he smiled shyly and blushed.

 

“Sorry Y/N I couldn’t help but look at you” He said placing his hands on either side of your face, running his thumbs over your cheeks

 

“ Your just so beautiful” He continued leaning down so your forehead were grazing against one another’s.

 

“I love your eyes, lips, legs, hair but I love YOU more than anything in the world” He says softly resting your noses together. You sucked in a breath and stared into his emerald eyes.

 

“Y/N I will never let you go, I want to see you walking down the isle meeting me at the end, I want to say I do, I want the world to know you’re mine, I see you holding our little children, I want to grow old with you and watch our future children grow up and become parents, Y/N I am in love with you and every time we kiss I can’t help but feel like the luckiest man alive and seeing you in my future makes me look forward to everyday ahead of me…us” He whispers tears forming in both of your eyes. You closed your eyes and craned your neck forward placing your lips together ever so slightly.

 

“Harry I don’t want you in my future, I need you in it because you have made my life so special and I cant wait for the future we have together” You said against his lips. You felt him smile against yours

 

“I’m going to ask you to be mine one day Y/N” He whispered before kissing you briefly and pulling you closer to him, which you happily obliged and snuggles into his bare chest. You could hear his breathing and could feel his chest rising and falling, your fingers gently trace the tattoos on his torso hearing him sigh in contempt. Your eyes started to drop against as he played with your hair.

 

“Goodnight my angel, I will be here when you wake…ill always be here” He whispered against your forehead before turning the light off and resting his head on yours, both of you falling asleep to each others heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Tumblr and Wattpad. It hasn't been edited I know slacking aye, sorry babes xx


End file.
